


Becoming Yours

by AhHHH (Plaideria)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Gentle Sex, Glove Kink, Kissing, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plaideria/pseuds/AhHHH
Summary: This had started off as a friends with benefits sort of deal. Keith wanted Shiro, and Shiro had Adam. Then James had come along and they had started this. Then the feelings had started.





	Becoming Yours

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm in l o v e with the idea of Keith pining for Shiro but Shiro has Adam so Keith resorts to becoming friends with benefits with james  
> but then f e e l i n g s  
> im currently working on a longer story for this but  
> i just felt like writing some smut

_Keith_

_9:32 am_

_meet me in the bathroom._

 

_James_

_9:33_

_why?_

 

Keith raised an eyebrow at James' response. He was obviously playing dumb and Keith wasn't having any of that. Keith reached into his pocket, grabbing the small remote in his pocket and simply pressed a button. A few seconds passed before James' next reply came.

 

_James_

_9:34_

_fcuk yuo._

_which batrhoom asshole_

 

_Keith_

_9:34_

_the one in the art wing_

 

Then Keith just shoved his phone into the back pocket of his skinny jeans, leaning against the cool wall of the empty bathroom as he waited for James. They had been doing this for a few weeks, having turned this previously uncommon thing into a regular thing.

 

It had started impulsively. A rush of adrenaline so to speak. Keith had been skipping class, wandering the halls just to see Shiro and Adam making out in the math hallway. Keith felt his heart tighten at the memory, at the memory of Shiro squirming under Adam's lips, at the painful reminder that Adam was the only one to ever call Shiro by his real name. _Takashi._ Keith hadn't even dared to try it, too afraid of becoming more attached to the senior.

 

But more importantly, Keith had turned and gone straight back the way he came. Heart thrumming in his chest, a heat - shame, embarassment, jealousy, Keith wasn't sure what it was exactly - had spread through his body. He had turned into the nearest bathroom, chest heaving as he slowed to a stop. Well, more like forced to a stop as he ran into James.

 

James had reacted as he normally would.  A scowl, telling Keith to watch where he was going. But Keith hadn't even been listening. He only concentrated on James' lips. Everyone had lips. Would James' lips feel like Shiro's? Would he react the way Shiro reacted to Adam kissing him?

 

And then he was kissing James. Grabbing him by the collar and slamming their lips together. Clanking teeth, stumbling backwards until James had his back pressed against the wall. Just like Shiro had been with Adam. The thought only fueled him, continuing to feverishly kiss James.

 

The crazy part? James had actually kissed back. And then some.

 

The door to the bathroom opened and Keith perked up, grin on his face as James stumbled in. Those chocolate brown eyes glared at him, those lips that Keith had kissed a hundred times pulled into a scowl. "Darling," Keith said, tone teasing as he took James in.

 

"Shut the fuck up," James replied as he made his way over to Keith. Keith felt pride swell in his chest at the slight limp in James' walk, the jacket tied around his waist just so his groin wasn't visible, the flush on his cheeks. "You're such an asshole." James said, sounding out of breath as he reached Keith, leaning over and pressing a hard kiss to the other boy's lips.

 

Keith let himself return the kiss for a second, enjoying the tingling sensation for a few moments before he reached up and grabbed James' shoulders. Keith, with a surprising amount of strength despite his leathe frame, turned them and slammed James' back into the wall, smiling as James gasped. His eyes shot open just to continue glaring at Keith.

 

"Watch it, Kogane," James spat, a fire in his eyes. The fire wasn't filled with hatred, though. Pure lust.

 

Keith hummed, that teasing grin still on his lips. He moved a hand from James' shoulder, moving it the boy's slender neck. He didn't miss the sharp inhale of breath from him, the fleeting expression of anticipation before Keith tapped at the few hickeys there before pressing into a prominent bitemark Keith chuckled as James threw his head back, thumping it lightly against the wall. "Careful, darling," Keith murmured, leaning forward so his lips were just barely brushing James' own. "Besides, you like when I manhandle you." Keith let go of James' neck, letting that same gloved hand slowly travel down James' clothed torso. "I'm not here to mess around, though. Got something to say?"

 

"I - I don't know what you're talking about," James said, cheeks turning an even deeper red. He bit his bottom lip, the flesh there already a bit swollen. He must have been biting his lip in class, too. But Keith couldn't really blame him.

 

Keith moved his hand to the jacket tied around James' waist, removing it and tossing it onto the bathroom floor. Then he unbuttoned James' jeans, pulling them down so they were around his thighs. He looked down at the underwear James was wearing before looking back up. "Don't know what I'm talking about? You shouldn't lie to me, kitten." Keith said, the nickname rolling off his tongue easily.

 

The underwear James was wearing did nothing to hide his straining erection. But that wasn't what Keith had been referring to. No, he was talking about the fact that they were damp. Keith reached forward, grabbing the waistband and pulling it away from James so he could look inside. As James' cock sprung free, Keith confirmed his suspicions. Inside was a smeared mess of cum, covering James and probably permanently staining the underwear he wore.

 

Keith shook his head, taking on an expression of disapproval. "I thought you were going to be good today," Keith stepped away from James, the other boy letting out a needy whine. Keith reached into his pocket, pulling out a familiar looking ring. James' eyes widened as he looked at them, and Keith smiled in response. "Now you get to wear this until we get to your house."

 

James scowled but kept his opinions to himself as Keith slid the ring on his erection. Keith, feeling like teasing the other boy a little, gave James a couple firm strokes, loving the little gasps and moans that left his soft lips. He knew the fact that he was wearing his gloves added to the sensations coursing through James right then; James always reacted best when Keith was wearing those fingerless leather gloves.

 

Then Keith was letting go, grabbing his previously discarded book bag off the floor and waving at James. "Better get to class."

 

James just stood there, glare still present but softened a little, his dick was still standing out, jeans stuck around his delicious thighs - Keith took pride in the bruises and bite marks there - and breathing labored.

 

"Fuck you, Keith."

 

* * *

 

 

"I hate you," James' words were muffled by the pillow his face was currently shoved in. Keith laughed as he looked at the other boy. James had already removed his clothes, having done so the second they got into the room, and went straight to his bed. Face down, ass up. Like this, Keith could see the base of the plug in James' hole.

 

Unable to resist temptation, Keith pulled that same little remote from his pocket, pressing the button for the third highest setting. James' reaction was immediate, a strangled moan coming from his throat as his hips bucked in the air. Keith chuckled as he walked to the edge of the bed, looking at James. "Do you want to try that again?" Keith asked. He watched as James twitched on the bed, hips continuing to move and the steady stream of moans continuing to fall from his mouth.

 

"Ah - _fuck_ \- Stop messing around, Keith," James practically growled through gritted teeth. Keith only shrugged, taking the remote and hitting the highest setting. Now the sound of buzzing was audible in James' bedroom, accompanied by the loud noises coming from James' lips. "Shit!" James cursed, and by the crack in his voice, Keith knew he had won as he always did. "Please stop teasing me." Came the shaky request.

 

"Please what?" Keith asked hand going to the plug inside of James. He let his fingertips brush where James' rim was stretched around the violently buzzing toy, enjoying how his hips jerked from just the small touch.

 

"Please," James started out, voice obviously strained. "Daddy." The word sent a shock of pleasure through Keith and he clicked another button on the remote, turning it off and drawing a relieved sigh from the boy on the bed. Keith grabbed the base of the plug, pulling it out slowly and smiling when James let loose a relieved moan.

 

 Keith felt his cock twitch with interest in his pants as he watched James' entrance clench around nothing. "Good boy," Keith praised, bringing a hand up to James' entrance, plunging two fingers in. He hummed in approval as James gasped and clenched around the fingers. Having the plug in James had kept him stretched throughout the day, and there was still some lube left over, making the glide of Keith's fingers even easier. "Fucking hell, look at you. All stretched out. Bet you're ready for my cock already, huh? Bet you can't wait to get your slutty little hole filled."

 

A needy whine came from the back of James' throat as he rocked back on Keith's fingers. "Ah, _fuck,_ " James said, practically breathless at this point. "Can," James cut himself off with another low moan, taking a shaky breath before continuing. "Can we please move along? I've been waiting all day. It's too much!"

 

Keith loved how needy James could get in the bedroom. Pride swelled in his chest, knowing that he was the only one to see James like this. Just him, no one else. Was that a little emotionally intimate? Probably. But Keith never let himself dwell on that. At least, not while he had his fingers inside of James.

 

Keith pulled his fingers from James, going to the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head. On the bed, James flipped onto his back to watch with hungry eyes as Keith dropped his pants and boxers to the floor, stepping out of them as they pooled to the floor. Then he crawled onto the bed, on top of James, and began pressing kisses to the other boy's mouth. 

 

Kissing James was always a competition. It didn't matter who was in control that round. They always kissed feverishly, mouths coming together again and again, lips being snagged between teeth, and tongues exploring each others mouths.

 

Keith was the first to break the kiss, panting as he stared down at those warm brown eyes. "Lube?"

 

James didn't respond, only reached up above his head to where his pillows were, reaching under them and pulling out their bottle. He handed it to Keith with a grin, Keith chuckling a bit as he took the bottle.

 

"What, you prepared for this?" Keith asked as he popped open the cap, drizzling a generous amount onto his hand before wrapping that same hand around his erection.

 

James hummed in response, hands grabbing the backs of his knees and pulling his legs to his chest so his entrance was exposed. "Well, yeah. It was pretty obvious what you were planning when you told me to wear the plug to school."

 

"How observant," Keith murmured, pulling his hand away from his cock. He brought his hands up to where James' hands were, replacing them and letting James move them wherever he wanted. Without warning Keith slowly began pushing into James, twin groans rising from the two of them as that tight, velevety heat surrounded more and more of Keith's cock.

 

Once he was completely inside of James, Keith began peppering kisses on James' neck. James' hands came up to tangle themselves in Keith's hair, gently tugging the long strands and pulling moans from Keith. Keith kept still as he looked at James' face, his cheeks flushed and eyes glazed over with lust. "Keith," James said simply, sounding whint and almost completely out of breath. That was enough indication for Keith, and he slowly began moving his hips.

 

Despite the buildup of that day, the control Keith had had, Keith felt like going slow that night. James obviously wasn't complaining, a gentle stream of moans leaving his mouth, arching his back, and giving gasps when Keith rubbed against his prostate. Keith kept his eyes trained on James' face, at the way his mouth hung open, eyes shut in blissful pleasure.

 

The slow thrust of his hips gave Keith a better feel of James. How it felt as he pulled out until only the tip of his cock rested in James before pushing back in, repeating the process again and again, chasing his own pleasure. His gaze drifted down to James' neglected cock, to where it rested on James' stomach, dripping precum. He grinned, the slow thrust of his hips never stopping. The ring was still around the base of James' cock, preventing his orgasm from coming. Feeling like teasing the other a little, Keith reached down and grabbed James' cock, stroking it in time to his thrusts. "You want me to take this off, baby? Do you want to come?"

 

James' inhaled sharply, nodding quickly as his hands went to grasp at his sheets. "Yes! Please, please let me come!"

 

That familiar knot was already forming in Keith's stomach, tightening with every thrust. He knew he was close, so who was he to deny James? Keith reached down and grabbing the ring, pulling it off and tossing it to the side before going back to stroking James. "Go on and come then, baby. You've been so good for me this whole time."

 

That was all it took for James to come. He inhaled sharoly, body tensing up and hole clenching around Keith's cock as he came all over their chests. The feeling of James tightening around him was enough for Keith, and he pushed in all the way, coming inside of the other boy. Once he finished, Keith gently lowered himself onto James, resting on the other for a few minutes. Of course, they had to move at some point, though.

 

"Hey, let's go clean up. I don't feel like staying like this all night," James said, referring to the mess on their chests and the mess inside of him. Keith only laughed in response, getting off of the other.

 

"Whatever you want."

 

* * *

 

 

"Should have used a condom," James grumbled as he towel dried his hair. Keith laughed in response as he pulled his shirt on, getting a glare from James. "Next time you bottom, I'm gonna come inside you. See how you like having to clean it out."

 

"Hey, I helped," Keith walked over and stood behind James, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing his face into the side of James' neck. He hummed in approval as the scent of James' soap and shampoo washed over him.

 

James scowled but didn't push Keith off. "FIngering me in the middle of our shower wasn't helping, Keith. That's a distraction."

 

Keith didn't respond after that. Just closed his eyes and enjoyed the heat radiating off of James' back.

 

This had started off as a friends with benefits sort of deal. Keith wanted Shiro, and Shiro had Adam. Then James had come along and they had started this. Then the feelings had started.

 

But Keith wasn't mad. He was actually rather glad he had fallen for James. James and the way he bit hie lip when he thought too hard. James and how he always followed the rules. James and that sparkle in his brown eyes whenever he talked about something he was passionate about. James as a whole.

 

"Hey," James said, startling Keith from his thoughts. Keith hummed and opened his eyes, looking up at the other. "Are you staying the night tonight? I can rent a movie if you are." Keith felt a smile tug at his lips at the sight of a slight blush on James' cheeks.

 

"Yeah, that sounds perfect."

 

At least, with James, Keith knew he had a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> So there's that c': i hope you guys liked itttt
> 
> Go follow my Tumblr! My username is Plaideria  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/plaideria
> 
>  
> 
> If you guys have prompts, suggestions, etc. hmu on Tumblr! I just got it so im trying to use it more.


End file.
